This invention relates generally as indicated to a composite cylinder assembly including a removable liner assembly to facilitate refurbishment and/or replacement of the liner assembly in the event that it should become damaged or unduly worn. The liner assembly is made separately from a composite outer wall portion which is detachable from the cylinder end glands for easy access to the liner asesmbly and liner seals and to facilitate refurbishment and/or replacement of the outer wall portion as well.
In copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 642,539, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,499, granted Oct. 6, 1987, and 834,501, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,384, granted Aug. 11, 1987, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, there are shown several different fluid actuator designs intended for use in flight controls of aircraft and other high pressure applications in which the cylinder walls are made of relatively high strength to weight composite materials to provide a substantial reduction in weight of the cylinders without sacrificing strength. In such actuator designs, it has generally been found necessary to provide a wear resistant sleeve or liner impermeable to the hydraulic fluid on the inner diameter of the cylinders because of the relatively porous nature of the composite materials.
One drawback of such actuator designs is that if the liners should become damaged or unduly worn, refurbishment of the cylinders requires cutting out the old liners and replacing them with a new one, which is a difficult and expensive process especially in view of the liner seals which are necessary to make the liners operate properly.